This patent application is a continuation-in-part of U.S. patent application Ser. No. 482,978 filed on Feb. 22, 1990 for "Covering Such As A Suit, Glove, Condom Or Sheath Forming A Chemical Barrier Against Harmful Agents And Methods Of Making The Same", which in turn is a continuation-in-part of U.S. patent application Ser. No. 246,337 filed on Sep. 19, 1988 for "Covering Such As A Suit, Glove, Condom Or Sheath Forming A Chemical Barrier Against Harmful Agents And Method Of Making The Same", which in turn is a continuation-in-part of U.S. patent application Ser. No. 143,184, filed Jan. 13, 1988 for "Covering Such As A Glove, Condom Or Sheath For Inhibiting The Spread Of Contagious Diseases And Methods Of Making And Using The Same", now U.S. Pat. No. 4,919,966, which in turn is a continuation-in-part of U.S. patent application Ser. No. 074,629, filed on Jul. 17, 1987, for "Glove For Inhibiting The Spread Of Contagious Diseases And Method Of Using The Same", now U.S. Pat. No. 4,771,482. All of these applications are owned by the same Applicant. The subject matter of the foregoing patent applications and patent is hereby incorporated by reference.
Latex materials have long been used as gloves and condoms for the purpose of inhibiting the transmission of disease producing microbes and other harmful agents. Both the chemical inertness and the physical density of latex make it difficult for molecules and microbes to pass through the structure of the latex material. Nevertheless, latex materials are known to possess imperfections in the form of pits, pores, and holes, which can facilitate the transmission of such microbes and harmful agents through the latex material.
The present invention relates to the desireable goal of forming a chemical barrier against the transmission of such microbes and other harmful agents through a membrane such as latex.